ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rook Shar
Rook Shar is Rook Blonko's sister and the deputy/student/apprentice of Sheriff Wat-Senn. She first appeared in Bros in Space. Appearance Rook Shar has periwinkle blue-colored fur, black markings on her face, and pointed ears. The middle of her face, her chest and her stomach are white. She has black stripes on her shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. She also has the same colored eyes as Rook Blonko; an orange/red color. She has long violet hair that goes down to her waist. When she was first seen, her outfit was an almost bandage wrapping-like dress that was a dark brown color. She wore a dark brown headband, light brown gloves, a light brown wrapping around her upper left arm, brown furry boots, and a black choker around her neck. Later on, she is seen wearing an official Plumber cadet uniform and has changed her brown headband to a white one. Rook Shar Casual Clothes.png|Rook Shar in her regular outfit Personality History Shar appeared with the rest of Rook's family on Revonnah in Bros in Space, telling Ben that most of the girls on Revonnah have a crush on Rook. In While You Were Away, Shar helped stop the Incursean invasion of Revonnah. In Rook Tales, Shar is leaving with Sheriff Wat-Senn for the Plumbers' Academy. She says goodbye to her family and friends, until Kundo appears. Kundo asks Shar to stay on Revonnah, but her father defends her. Her father tries to stop Kundo, but gets injured while she quickly sets off to the academy, but Kundo and Young One manage to stowaway on the ship. During the flight, she finds Young One in the storage compartment just before they land on Earth. Kundo finds them and attempts to bring them back to Revonnah. They escape him and return to Plumbers' HQ. Rook tells Shar to stay at the base for her own safety, but while he isn't looking, she leaves to go after Kundo. After a fight, she is defeated and knocked unconscious by Kundo, who then brings her to a ship. Rook appears with Ben and Young One and defeats Kundo, who lands in the water beside the chemical ship. The chemicals leak into the water and burn Kundo, who they then presume deceased. The ship to the Plumbers' Academy then leaves, leaving Shar behind. Young One loses his bi'nthak shortly after and they then hold a brief bi'nthak ceremony, where Young One chooses to call himself Rook Ben. Rook gives Shar a lift to the Plumber's Academy. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Shar is among the many females chosen to compete for Ben's hand in marriage, but is subsequently eliminated. Powers and Abilities Like most Revonnahganders, Shar possesses enhanced agility, enabling her to jump and climb large distances. She is also quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 *''Bros in Space'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''While You Were Away'' Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Category:Characters Category:Revonnahgander Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Introduced in Omniverse